weblyfandomcom-20200215-history
Newsletter- September 2011
The Wikian September 2011 • Edition no. 1 Hello there, Total Drama Fanfiction Wikia users and IPs. This is the first edition of our renewed monthly Newsletter. A long-time project launched in January 2010, it had the collaboration of all the community and was the admins' way to tell people what was going on. It had three successful editions, but it was discontinued in mid-2010, and was never resumed... until now. The community joined forces again to re-launch the Newsletter, with new sections, more integration and a very cool heading. If you want your name or your story on one of the Newsletter's sections, let the one in charge of that section know it via talkpage. And, most of all, have fun reading! The community Author of the Month- Interview Weblykinly (Talk) Sprink's Interview Webly: How have you been in the month of August? Sprink: Alright. Busier than normal, but perfectly okay. Webly: You’re being the first person interviewed on the first newsletter. How do you feel about that? Sprink: I appreciate that I was the first person that you sought to interview for the newsletter revamp. It makes me feel all special for even being considered. Webly: Well, I’m really excited to interview you! I know how much you love your characters. Which ones are you most excited to be writing for again from each fanfiction? Sprink: Hm... I'm excited to write for all of them, and have strong plot ideas for most in Total Drama: Best of the Best. I don't think I'll be giving away any spoilers by saying that I look forward to writing for Stevie, again. While he may feel like one of my most defined characters, I feel like I haven't even begun to delve into his character, and I hope to have a chance to do that (whether he makes it far, or needs to develop in a loser area you'll have to wait and see). Tsuyoshi, too, may be one of my most iconic characters since I really developed him, a lot. He was probably one of my first characters to get a lot of development, so I'm glad to have him back, in a sense, but I don't feel that there's nothing else to develop with characters that already received that. I'm also excited to write for Audrey II, for reasons... I'm glad to have Joanna back, as I feel she could use some more development, as well as Alexandria. As I said, I'm not giving any spoilers away by answering this. I was just answering the question. XD Webly: Very interesting. I’m also super excited to see the characters you’ve mentioned. I don’t know what Audrey II will bring but it sounds like it’s going to be good. Who do you think has changed the most out of the characters you've picked? Sprink: Hm. It's kind of tough to answer that, as I feel a lot of them have changed, but in different ways. I feel like Joanna may have changed the most, and will probably feel like an entirely different character, but I'll still try to make her amusing, since she's a comedy character for the most part, and that's what people liked about her. Webly: If you could've picked two more people for your story who would they have been? Sprink: Probably Nolan and Grace. They both came from stories with a lot of competition for who I could include, though, as contestants. Webly: I was actually kind of surprised at Grace, I was thinking it would be like Topher and Celia. I wasn’t surprised at Nolan because he’s an awesome character! Do you plan to have another All Stars in the series or even a Losers fanfiction like Nalyd. Or another competition with brand new people? Sprink: After Total Drama: Best of the Best, there will be a competition of all-new characters. I've got a lot of ideas, including some from wikians so stay tuned for that story. As for another All-Star story, I do plan one after the story with all-new characters. I guess that I may as well announce that while my next All-Star season is light on contestants that were eliminated early, the next planned fic (after story eight) will bring back a lot of characters that got eliminated relatively early in my stories. These ones will finally get their chance to shine, for the most part, and I think they might feel like all-new characters, in a way. So, hopefully, someone will be excited for that story. Webly: *appears looking like Spongebob giddly* I’m super excited! Some of my favorite characters of yours have been voted out early. Like Luke, Kylie, Ruth, Lisa, and Holly! Alright back to asking questions, do you think we should bring back Story Reviews? Sprink: Yus. It was something I always wanted to happen on the site, as long as they're unbiased and fair (and not filled with personal preference or opinion). It's probably the #1 feature I'd like to see on this wiki. Webly: Great, I was hoping to bring them back as well. Should we have a wiki cleanup? Sprink: Not sure what that means, but hopefully when we get some new admins (and I get some time to do so), pages that need to be deleted will be. Webly: What's your favorite story on the wiki that isn't yours? Have a favorite character that's not yours? Sprink: My top three would probably be Return to Total Drama Action, Total Drama Amazon, and Total Drama: Los Angeles (in no particular order). Return to Total Drama Action had a good mixture of comedy and drama, and I personally really enjoy TDIwriter's sense of humor. Total Drama Amazon was a really strong fic, and it had a lot of good plot points, as well as Nalyd Ranrut's signature focus on strategy. Total Drama: Los Angeles, by Anonymos was just hilarious from beginning to end. It also had a lot of great plot twists, and things I just didn't see coming. Webly: Oh how much I love Amazon and Los Angeles. As for RTDA, I haven’t came around to read it yet although I’ve heard great things about it. How do you think the newsletter will go? Sprink: If everyone does their part that said they would, it should be great. Webly: That’s great! It was great having you interview for the month of September, Sprink! Please join us next time for another great interviewee! Deleted Scene Webly (interviewer): Hello viewing readers. I'm here today with the amazing Webly K. Inly! So, without further or do. Here he is. *a guy comes out into the open and sits down in an open chair by Webly* Hi, how are you? Webly: I’m doing fine, how about you? Webly (interviewer): You know, the usual. You’re being the first person interviewed on the first newsletter. How do you feel about that? Webly: Honored, especially since I was voted higher than Sprink’s story. Webly (interviewer): Speaking of Sprink’s new story. Which character were you most excited for each fanfiction about coming back? Webly: For Total Drama: Boney Island, I was really excited to see Autumn return actually. I felt she really needed another kind of ending. For Total Drama Reality, I was stoked iRene being one of my favorites and I’m really interested to see how she’ll play this time around. For Tropics, definitely Dante because he’s always been a favorite even if he is Sprink’s biggest jerk but I hope that will change and I’m thinking it will. For Wilderness, I have to say GO JOANNA! She’s so funny and I’ve always loved her. For Athletics, definitely Alexandria being sarcastic and everything. Webly (interviewer): Interesting choices, I would’ve picked the same ones honestly. What inspired you to right The Island? Webly: My favorite TV drama show of all time, Lost. It amazed me how good the stories were and how the actors acted. I just loved it. Webly (interviewer): Did you base any of your characters off a Lost character? Webly: My character, Webly, is the star of the show but he’s not really based on Jack. But, Rosalinda will kind of be a Hurley, to be honest. Although, this will be revealed later, I was planning to use her from the start. I felt I had to use her for Hurley’s sake of being awesome. Webly (interviewer): What was your favorite character on the show? Webly: Claire, which may surprise people or at least MrD. I really liked her for some reason, I guess she was a good actor. :P Webly (interviewer): So, you’ve been considered to pick a cast that was just based on whose your friend. Is this true? Webly: Um... kind of, but not really. I guess I know my friends better than some of the other users so I could definitely write a character for them. For the fanfiction characters, I picked them based on if I had ideas for them. And, I have ideas for every single character that I'm writing for. Webly (interviewer): How long do you plan the story to be? Webly: Is it wrong if I answer 80 chapters? I hope not because that’s what I’m going for. Webly (interviewer): You’re being considered a good candidate for an admin. So, if three are upgraded who do you want? Webly: TDIwriter, TAU, and me. Lalainee is also a good choice and so is Gideon but I like those three. Webly (interviewer): I know some people are being mistreated and everything is fixed now but what would you have said to stop it? Webly: We’re a whole wiki, we have to stand tall and stay united to not fall. Webly (interviewer): Wise words. My last question, who inspired you to start writing on the wiki? Webly: It was Spenny. I didn’t believe I could write a story. But, I guess it was a hidden talent because people have told me I’m good at it. My first story was Total Drama Celebrities and it will be finished someday but not now. I’m focusing on The Island and Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) so you’ll just have to see what’s coming next. Webly (interviewer): What if I told you that you weren’t the winner of the poll? Webly: You mean, I just wasted 15 minutes of my time. Webly (interviewer): Pretty much. New Stories Mrdaimion (Talk) The Island Author: Weblykinly The Island is a fantastic first person/third person Lost-esque fic, which has fourty Users, Total Drama contestant, and characters from other fanfiction all have a horrible plane crash, and are stranded on some island. Not all is as it seems, though, as every person that got in the crash has a secret they're not willing to tell. Whether you're into character development or action, trust me, this story will be for you. Mutant Academy Author: Mrdaimion The best story ever on wiki. In all seriousness, though, Mutant Academy has a man by the name of "Panic" capture eighteen mutants with or without their consent, and brings them to a little place he likes to call the "Mutant Academy." All mutants having different backgrounds, different powers, all coming together to compete against one another for the fifty thousand dollar grand prize. If you're a X-men fan, you might want to give this story a shot. Total Drama: Best of the Best Author: Sprinklemist In this seventh story of Sprink's series, Sprink has his second all-stars and brings four characters back from all of his previous stories in Series A, save for the other All-Stars. With many fan-favorites such as Missy, Alexandria, and Tsuyoshi returning, and having to compete against one another, this is a story you don't want to miss! Total Drama Fairytales Authors: Lulucas777 and Rhonda In this fantastic story made by two well-known authors, two hosts by the name of "Lulu" and "Rhonda" (what stupid names, right?) got trapped in a mysterious land known as "Wonderland," a fantasy world where fairytales are true. They decided to make money off of it, and gathered eighteen well known fairy tale characters from across the land to compete against each other for a reality show filled with laughs. Reading this story will have you laughing throughout the entire time, and begging for more! Total Drama: Pointless and Random Creator: Jkl9817 In this new collab by Jkl where everyone can contribute, this fanfic is, as the title states, "pointless and random." It's a comedy story where random humor is it's game, and was made so if someone was bored they could go ahead and write a chapter for the Hell of it. If you even chuckle at random humor, or if you get bored one day and don't know what to write, try checking this story out! Join me next time on another edition of New Stories! Polls Rhonda the stalker fan! (Talk) Are you excited for the newletter? Of course! Mostly. Somewhat. Not really. Not at all! What newsletter? Wait what am I reading? What is your favorite Sprinklemist story? Total Drama: Boney Island Total Drama Reality Total Drama Tropics Total Drama Wilderness Total Drama: The All Stars Total Drama Athletics Total Drama Time Travel Total Drama Super Powered Where do you usually chat? Chatango TDIFF chat IRC Wiki News My-Scope (Talk) In the month of August, The Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki has had some new users and some old users. After two months of hiding behind the curtain, one of the Wiki's most important administrators, Nalyd Renrut has created a 'Be Nice' blog after a couple of users posted rude oppose votes in the Featured Image, Featured Character, Featured User, and Featured Story community vote pages. Another administrator, Fadingsilverstar16, most known as Gigi who is famous for writing her famous suspense story, Life after Lies has been in really bad shape (health wise). But hopefully, she will get better soon. In other news, the administrators are thinking about posting the Wiki rules as part of their introduction towards the users so the new users can understand the rules in a much better format. The most important thing we have gained this month is our own Fanfiction chat. It's still not as popular as Chatango, but it is getting their. The Wiki Chat gives users the oppurtunity to communicate with each other and share their opinions on their respective stories. Every once in a while, to protect the Wiki Chat, many chat moderators (all adminstrators are chat mods, some people non-admins aren't) or maybe just one chat monderator will moderate the chat for the safety of the Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki users. Other than that, the website itself is pretty much the same. New Proposals Jkl9817 (Talk) Bringing back the story reviews The story reviews were at first a very ambitious project, so that they were discontinued. Currently, a proposal to revive them with a limit of stories per month to avoid clutter and a new review team capable of handling it has been around. Jkl proposed this a short while ago, and, although there hasn't been an official decision yet, many people have liked the idea. As the month went by, TDIwriter created his own section and put it in the newsletter. If it stays in the newsletter, more than one person can do it. If it doesn't it'll get its own page. Support is to move to page, oppose is to keep on newsletter. Support # Oppose # Redefining the limit of TD connection In recent months, this wiki has seen the rise of stories with little Total Drama connection, usually limited to a minor character or two from the show. FanOfStuff proposed to redefine the limit of TD connection in stories, so that the only stories allowed would be competition stories (TD-related by nature), noncompetition stories with a lot of Wikia users (such as in TWE) or noncomps Total Drama characters as MAIN characters. Support or oppose below and try providing a satisfying reason both to support and oppose this idea. Support # Oppose # Rumors EnTrey (Talk) This just in from Rumors Reliable! A semi-reliable source has informed me that Nalyd may not, in fact, be Nalyd's real name. My source tells me it may just be a cleverly designed code for his real name. I've worked on it for several hours, but still cannot crack the code. I'm starting to think my source was wrong. This is Trey signing off of Rumors Reliable! (Webly: In Trey's words this is kind of a joke but at first he was serious. Just putting that out there. :P For those who don't know Nalyd's name is Nalyd backwards, figure it out. He'll tell you otherwise though. Next time rumors need to be more serious.) Milestones/Edit achievements Radicalm18 (Talk) *Reddy - 9000 edits *TAU - 2000 edits *Radi - 2000 edits *Rhonda - 1000 edits *Zinc - 1000 edits *Lulu - 1000 edits *Jkl - 1000 edits *Nduke - 1000 edits *SG - Most Support Votes for a Featured User (21) *Sprink - 6 Featured Stories and 9 Featured Characters *Oweguy - 2 Featured Images Congrats to all our milestones! Story News Josie Amber (Talk) Hello viewers! I am here to present to you fellow authors new stories! The first story is Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) * This story is a very interesting, detailed and unique story. By unique I mean Webly takes famous characters from other stories and brings them all together to compete in one competition. This story is very humorous and entertaining and will most definitely make you smile. Personally this is a great piece for readers in my opinion. SPOILER ALERT * In the latest chapter, The Cursed Pole Hang, Fluffy confuses Belle as Sandy and takes on the role of SpongeBob SquarePants! Austin and Kenny plan to recruit another member to their alliance with Winston gone. James tries to get rid of his fears and keep his relationship with Charlote strong. Sue steals items from the others, and breaks down crying about missing her pants, only to see them in the lake. Webly surprises the cast with a new contestant, Ben, who joins the competition, being placed on Team Webly is Amazing. Webly announces the challenge which is familiar to Richard. It brings him back to a memory where a girl named Alyssa dies from falling. Team Victory wins because of Ben's cheating problem. At elimination each team votes and Tyson and Olivia are voted out. SPOILER ALERT ENDS ---- The second story is Total Drama What The Heck? *What can I say I love this story! My favorite challange was when they had to sing! The lyrics were hilarious and very easy to follow. This camp is a camp mixed with the regular Total Drama Characters which ranged from the first season of Total Drama to the third and some new people. The interaction between the two groups is very interesting to watch. There is never a dull moment while reading it and I highly recommend readers to follow this story! SPOILER ALERT *Well in this chapter Rhonda is confused and tons of people are trying to kill her. She is tempted to get in a car with starngers because they offer her candy and she falls for it. Inside the car she finds out the people have robbed a bank. The group burst out in song and starts singing along to Rebecca Black songs such as Friday. Everyone begins dancing except Rhonda who feels akward around them. She awakes from her dream on the plane with a mustache drawn on her. Rhonda finds out and the theme song begins. Lindsay confesses her hate for her aliance with Chef and Heather. Heather, Bradley, Lindsay, and Chef plan to vote Duncan out. The teams spanish is put to the test literally when Chris announces the challenge. And later, Julie is eliminated because of Gwen manipulating SG. SPOILER ALERT ENDS Join me next time on Story News!!! Fun Wiki Games Weblykinly (Talk) Who Said What? All of these are random quotes from stories all around the wiki. On the talk page there will be a section to guess the quotes. If you get it right, you get a cyber cookie or a chance to do this yourself next time. You get to pick! If it’s your story mentioned, don’t guess it. *First Quote: "Join my alliance or die." *Second Quote: “Thanks, guys, I hope a bear comes and eats your internal organs." *Third Quote: "Do you want to go Pidove watching sometime?" *Fourth Quote: “Bed’s are too ordinary.” *Fifth Quote: “No, by archery, he meant impaling boa constrictors with rocks.” *Sixth Quote: “I’m ready, I’m ready to go to work!” (NOT SPONGEBOB XD) *Seventh Quote: “Son of a biscuit.” *Eighth Quote: "Nice? Nice?! She's an evil incarnate!" *Ninth Quote: "Your kind isn't popular at my school. You're one of those kids who sits alone at lunch, right?" *Tenth Quote: "Funny I always thought the way to a man's heart was through surgery." Featured User Interview Shadowgeoff (Talk) Jkl9817 (Talk) The Featured User for September is Shadowgeoff, aka SG, who happened to be in charge of the FU interview. Therefore, this interview was made by Jkl9817, second in charge. Jkl: How does it feel to be the first FU interviewee in the Newsletter's revival? SG: ...Pretty cool, I guess. I didn't really think I would win, and I sure didn't know this Newsletter would pop up. XD Jkl: You have written few, yet popular stories. What is your best story in your opinion? SG: ...My stories are popular? XD I guess they're moderately popular. :P My favorite one has to be Total Drama: Paradise Beach. The first few chapters kind of sucked, but it was the first compeition story I wrote and actually showed to other people, unlike those script format things I jotted down in notebooks. XD Jkl: Why did you join Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki? SG: To read, comment, and write stories, I guess. I was reading anonymously for a few months... since like May 2010, I think. XD The first time I saw the wiki was like in Summer 2009, I think. Jkl: You got almost twenty support votes right in your first attempt, even with strong candidates like Webly and Jessica on the run. Did you expect that? SG: ...Not at all. XD I expected to get like 5-7 supports, and not to win. XD I doubted I would even get into fourth place, let alone win. :P Then, I check and go, "...Are these people crazy?" XD Jkl: Who do you wish had won if you hadn't? SG: Webly or Lindsay, I guess. They deserved just as much, if not more, than I did. Pretty much all if the candidates deserved, I guess. If they didn't, they wouldn't have ran. XD Jkl: Who framed Roger Rabbit? SG: ..Rebecca Black. It was REBECCA BLACK. Jkl: I knew it. So, which are your favorite stories other than yours? SG: I have this on my userpage, but I guess I'll repeat it. XD Probably Total Drama Reality, Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, Blonde Date, and Ordinary Knives. (*is totally not kissing up to you with that last one*) Jkl: Sorry, I didn't see that on your userpage... >_> What is/was your favorite character to write for? SG: Probably N or Meagan. (Short response FTW. XD) Jkl: Is there something you regret to have done on this wiki? Probably annoy Reddy with all those questions about Lost's coding. XD I didn't even know what Source Mode was, asking all those questions... Jkl: I hope you have copied that, Reddy. Remember we've all been noobs. Anyway, you have been in this wiki for less than a year, which is less time than most Featured Users. So, do you have any advice for new users? SG: Um... be epic and don't ask weird questions. :3 Jkl: Do you have any further plans or goals for this wiki than those listed on your user page? SG: Not really, at the moment. To get a Featured Story and Character eventually, I guess. Advice Column The Anonymous User (Talk) Hi. Ive being have trouble with the noob thing. Tips?-The Peace Lover. The Peace Lover: Almost every newcomer to the wiki has trouble getting themselves established at first. I think this is mostly a matter of each noob coming in as one of many. Usually, getting oneself established is a matter of persistence; if you stick it out for a solid amount of time and consistently comment, blog, and write (or any combination of the three), you will eventually outlast many other noobs and get recognized. Keep holding out, and doing what you're doing. ''-TAU'' I've been struggling seeing the pages of the wiki fill up every day. Should I pursue the idea of a wiki cleanup or sit there and watch the pages keep growing? -- A anonymous friend from Michigan. Anonymous Friend from Michigan: I understand your plight. The very nature of this wiki means that with each growth, more pages will crop up, and crowding will ensue. I do believe a cleanup may be in order, but you should not do it yourself. I recommed proposing the idea to the rest of the admins, and maybe a cleanup could be the first project once the new admins are chosen, if they are. I would recommend, for starters, cleaning off some of the pages left behind by authors who are known to have left the wiki for good (unfinished works, character pages etc). ''-TAU'' I've been a user here for a long time, like a really long time, and I have a good number of edits, but people still don't really pay attention to my stories, and even sometimes, don't respect me as a user. Help? - The Dude with the Skull Shirt -''Dude with the Skull Shirt:'' First off, I'd like to say that skull shirts are awesome. Secondly, I'll say that if you've been around for so long, and remain unnoticed, maybe it's time for a different kind of attention grabbing. In my experiences, there are three methods of attention grabbing for most Wikians: Writing, blogging, and commenting (though the latter two go hand in hand most often). I recommend spicing up your activity. Perhaps, if writing is your usual method of activity, you should go more on the social side. Of course, if the social side is where you thrive, maybe you should try doing something major, like a megablog, or something like that. I wanna write a story but I can't think of an idea. How do you come up with ideas for your storys/characters? - Guy that needs your help -''Guy that Needs my Help'' I don't know how to come up with story ideas, honestly, which is one of the reasons why I dont' even try to write stories myself. As far as character ideas go, I usually try to put a little piece of myself into each one of my characters. Be careful with this one, though, as putting too much of your own personality into any one character could cause you to run out of ideas more quickly, if this is your method of character creation. Another piece of advice on this matter is to not obsess over coming up with the perfect idea. Most of my character ideas come to me when I'm not even thinking about it; they just sort of come up spontaneously in my mind. Just don't sweat it too much, and you'll come up with something eventually. ''-TAU'' Story Reviews TDIwriter (Talk) Total Drama on Deck Review A story written by Lulucas777, Total Drama on Deck is set within the TDI/TDA/TDWT universe, occuring some time after the events of Total Drama World Tour. The story features original characters, from the author. This fanfiction is currently at chapter one as of the time of review. The first chapter of this story, titled "Set Sail for a new Season", begins with host Chris McLean standing on a ramshackled dock beside a ritzy cruise ship. Chris then informs the reader that this season will once again feature world travel, with an all-new cast of twenty-four contestants. He then mentions that because of a high number of lawsuits relating to the living conditions of the contestants, the cruise ship, (christened the S.S. Drama) will be markedly more luxurious and safe. Cue the theme song, and the contestants arrive. During the introductions, while there are a few overused lines and misspellings, the author does a good job of providing descriptions of the contestants. There are also a few lines that are good for a laugh, most notably the conversation between the first two contestants. The characters themselves are diverse enough to keep you interested, and the author keeps Chris in character very well. After all of the contestants arrive, the teams form. In this season, there are three teams, each relating to aquatic life, keeping with the ocean voyage theme. Chris has the teens stand by a box. Each box contains a shirt with a team name, and which ever one they get determines what team they'll be on. This seems like a welcomed departure from the common 'listing' of who is on what team. Also, certain shirts grant either individual advantages or team advantages; an interesting addition to the game. Now, keeping in mind that this story is currently only one chapter long, it is now time for the rating. Characters - The characters were all pretty unique from one another. A few were a little wooden, having only a single line at their introduction, but that isn't uncommon. I'm willing to believe that everyone will become more fleshed out as the story progresses. Some interactions felt a little exaggerated, but given that this is 'Total Drama', the exaggeration can be seen as both a plus and a minus depending on your own taste. Overall, the characters are interesting enough to keep you reading and guessing. Dialogue - Some of the exchanges in this chapter are actually pretty funny. Chris' lines feel very much in-character, while not being totally repetitive. Again, some lines feel a little bit overused and forced at times, but as many authors will tell you there is only so much you can do with an intro chapter. Spelling and Grammar '''- There were a few noticable mistakes. Mostly using "your" instead of "you're". The story is entirely written in the past-tense, also. That isn't a spelling or grammar mistake, but it does make things sound a little odd at times. It doesn't hurt the story in any significant way. Again, a preference to past or present tense differs from person to person, so nothing will be detracted from the overall score for the use of past. '''Overall - Overall, this was a nice way to start the story. It is obvious that the author put a substantial amount of effort into writing this introduction, and clearly has a lot of respect for their characters. It wasn't perfect, but few things are. As a final score, Total Drama on Deck, as it stands at chapter one, receives''' three stars out of five.' Wiki/Real Birthdays 'Jake R (Talk)' These are the birthdays of the users on the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki! These list the birthday on the wiki, showing the day they joined, and there real life birthdays. '''Real Life Birthdays:' TAU- TAU's birthday is the 3rd of September. Happy birthday TAU! Rhonda- Rhonda's birthday is the 9th of September. Happy birthday Rhonda! MrD- MrD's birthday is the 14th of September. Happy birthday MrD! Snow- Snow's birthday is the 24th of September. Happy birthday Snow! Wiki Birthdays: TAU- TAU's wiki birthday is the 7th of September. He joined in 2010. Happy wiki birthday! Toad- Toad's wiki birthday is the 19th of September. He joined in 2010. Happy wiki birthday Toad! Bocaj- Bocaj's wiki birthday is the 28th of September. He joined in 2009. Happy wiki birthday Bocaj! Closing with Vital Information Weblykinly (Talk) The camera closes in on a guy sitting in a background identical to the background of an old, wikipedia:All That sketch. A voice announces, "This is Webly K. Inly with some Vital Information for your everyday life." Webly starts to sing. He sings, "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder how on Earth this song became so popular." He laughs a second and pauses. "If someone asks you how to say coconut and you say scizzors, odds are you don't know how to say coconut." He nods his head and starts to sing again while picking up a can. "We are the world, we are the children." He randomly throws the can. "We are the ones who hit Justin Bieber in the head with a can!" The same voice says something again, "This has been Vital Information with Webly K. Inly for your everyday life."